Breaking The 5th Wall
by MorceLink
Summary: Well, I wasn't sure which wall it was, but that is irrelevant. Gohan is living peacefully with his mother and younger brother.- full summary in chapter 1 -
1. Prologue

Me:Well, here we are. A weird vacation for weird people.

Ichigo:(walks in dressed in a tropical getup and is carrying a bunch of suitcases)I hope all of you are happy since I carried everything here, you jerks. And Renji, Naruto, Mandy, and Kei, YOU are just lazy.

Renji and Mandy:We are NOT lazy!

Naruto and Kei:Well, we are, and we don't give crud about it.

Naruto:...Wait...WHERE IS MY RAMEN?

Dracomon:(wakes up)...That was yours...whoops...O_O

Naruto:(temple throb)RASENGAN!(bam!)

My Aprentice Who's Name Will Not Yet Be Revealed:OWWWW! D*mmit Dracomon!

Me:(sweatdrops) Can we just get on with it already?

Rukia:ENJOYYYY!:D

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

I didn't exactly know which wall was the correct one, so I went with five based on the Fourth Wall. But that's irrelevant. Gohan is and has been living a peaceful life with his mother, ChiChi, ever since the Cell incident. During that time of peace, his younger brother, Goten, was born. Gohan is about to enter high school, but he and his family are about to receive some visitors...from other dimensions. Goes through the Majin Buu Saga, and there will POSSIBLY be a sequel for the GT storyline

* * *

><p><em>At The Interdimensional Airport<em>

Ichigo and everyone that was listed above are currently waiting on their plane to arive. Naruto and Kei are arguing about Luna and the Fatal Frame series, Ichigo is talking with Peyton, Renji, Rukia, and Mandy about their trip and a certain chain of events at a certain hotel, and I am conversing with the other two. "Do you have any...sevens?" Dracomon shakes his head. "Go fish." I draw a card. "Hey, a seven!" Dracomon"s temple throbs. "Stupid lucky sevens." I grin. "Got any kings?" Dracomon reluctantly hands over three, thus giving me the last set and ending the game. My aprentice writes something on a tally sheet. "Dracomon:1, Morce:99" Dracomon then sighs. "I'm done." I then suggest we get Naruto and Kei to stop arguing and help us get Ichigo back for a little trick he pulled. They agree and decide to go with the fake beard, sunglasses, hat, and Dracomon distraction plan while I sneak up behind him and wack him with a gongpan. "-and after that we had to-...what are they doing?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow at the three weird people who are currently dancing and singing with Dracomon. I then sneak up behind him and knock him upside the head with a gongpan. "OWWWWWW!...I guess I deserved that." Ichigo droops, but then perks up when our plane is called. We all stand up and quickly walk through the airport. "Finally!" "Ichigo, you didn't finish, and I want ALL the details." "Renji, that is something a GIRL says."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not infinity! HA! Beat that Ichigo!"

"Is too infinity and beyond the afterlife...plus the book of things that girls normally say says it is."

Everyone else just groans and yells at them. "Will you two idiots just hurry up! We're gonna miss the plane!" "Hey! We're not idiots!" "Uhh, yes, you are, now get your dumb a**es over here!" They reluctantly follow while muttering something under their breath.

* * *

><p><em>At The Portal That You Enter When The Plane Has Reached It's Interdimensional Destination<em>

"Everyone, I think that was that was the WORST flight I've ever been on." "Ichigo, just because YOU got space/time continuum sickness doesn't mean it is the worst flight ever." "I beg to differ." I just walk through the portal, not wanting to listen to his rant. Everyone else then follows leaving Ichigo behind. About ten seconds later, a light bulb turns on above Ichigo's head. "I'VE GOT IT!" He then looks around and notices we are already gone. Cue temple throb and yelling. "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><em>At Kami's Lookout in the future after it has been set right by Trunks<em>

We all walk towards the hyperballic time chamber. "Wow, I'm suprised that most of it is in tact!" "Maybe they just rebuilt it?" "It could be that." "Well, I think-" Renji walks right into the door and falls over with spiral eyes. Ichigo snickers. "Nice one, Renji." Renji jumps on to his feet. "I have plenty of things I could bring up about you, Ichigo!" Me, Mandy, my aprentice, and Dracomon cough. "The door is waiting...and so are we." Everyone looks at Renji and Ichigo while sweatdropping before facepalming after Ichigo walks into the door as well. We help Ichigo up and walk through the door. I decide to explain things. "Okay, we will all train here for one year. In that year, everyone will learn how to fly and use energy, otherwise known as Ki. Once you have learned that, create some unique energy blasts and combo attacks. And don't forget that you still have to have speed as well as power to raise your limits to the max." Everyone else nods and desides to get to work.

* * *

><p><em>18 Hours 9 Months Later_

Trunks walks in to see us training. "Who are you and why are you training in here?" Everyone stops to look at him and answer his questions. "We are going on vacation to this dimensions past timeline, but we figured it would be better to have powers in case of an emergency among other reasons." Mandy, Dracomon, my aprentice, and I step foward. "And we already had powers but I was training them/with Morce and Morce/I is/am the master." Trunks stares at us before nodding and grabbing some popcorn.

* * *

><p><em>24 Hours A Year Later_

We all wave by to Trunks as we step through my time portal. "I'm impressed. You've all come very far in one year, and some of you might just be ready for your transformations." Everyone else's eyes widen. "We all have transformations?" I nod my head. "SWEET!" "Well, come on, the first day on vaction has already been spent training and I'm ready to start relaxing and enjoying possible fails and the like." We all then run through the portal leaving sparkling trails of different collored energy behind.

* * *

><p><em>17 Minutes Later<em>

"I think I see the end!" Ichigo jumps for joy and sprints even faster. As soon as we get there a white light envelops us. I look around nervously. "Why do I get the feeling we're about to faaaaalllllll!" We then plummet to the ground, creating a HUGE crater. The last thing I remember is hearing Ichigo curse and say something like, "I blame that d*mn cake!" before welcoming the darkness.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay, PLEASE review. Your opinion really matters. Flames will be accepted if later chapters are bad. The first few chapters will have no flames unless I say so. If they appear from this chapter, they will be used to dry my training clothes after I wash them.<p>

Ichigo:Also, we didn't include the training to suprise people with our skills when we use them. If you have any ideas for those skills or new ones, we will see what we can do with them, and if possible, use them.

Me:Well, that about wraps it up...other than some advice for Ichigo.

Ichigo:Beware of frying pans?

Me:AND making Vegeta angry. Trust me, it's not a pretty picture.

Ichigo:Okay, but why Vegeta, and what does he look like?

Me:You'll see. Well, that's all for now.(goes off to listen to music)

Ichigo:...Seriously, who's Vegeta and how will I know not to tick him off if I don't even know...(sighs and goes to ask Peyton about it)


	2. The Vacation Begins

Me:Okay, here is chapter 2.

Ichigo:Now my head hurts!(glares at me)

Me:(glares back)Mine does too, so BE QUEIT!

Mandy: (chirps rather loudly) MINE DOESN'T!

Me:How is that even possible? We all fell from like...fifty or more feet in the air, and everyone landed on their heads in some way.

Naruto and Kei:(groan and clutch heads)Don't Remind me! We already have enough to deal with, mainly Luna!

Me:(sweatdrops)She'll be rescued when she's rescued.

Ichigo:(glares at Mandy)You borrowed Kierra's special headache medicine, didn't you?

Mandy: (pokes fingers together innocently) Noooo...Of course not! I just...erm...heal...fast. ^^;

Everyone:-_-' You are a terible liar, you know that?

Naruto:Wait...How do we know that she is lying?

Me:(sweatdrops and facepalms at his stupidity)...The finger poking thing is Hinata's trademark for when she is nervous, which CLEARLY means she's lying as well as the pausing between speaking.

Naruto:Ohhhhh...Okay...

Naruto and Kei:..Wait...WHAT ABOUT US AND _OUR _SITUATION?

Ichigo:Better yet, what about the freaking medicine? GIVE IT! MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!...Maybe even literally.

Mandy: Well, Ichigo, that depends...WHATCHYA GONNA DO FOR ME IN RETURN? MUAHAHAHA! :D

Ichigo:...Free ticket for ramen that I got from Naruto?

Me:(facepalms)

Kei and Naruto:(temple throb)STOP IGNORING US!

Mandy: Jeez, jeez, SORRY KEI AND NARUTO! Touchy people...although I'd expect that from Kei, since - as Peyton pointed out - his name rhymes with gaaaaaaay...

Ichigo: (snickers)

Me:(laughs while rolling on the ground)

Kei:(temple throb)

Ichigo:(in an evil and threatening tone)...The medicine?

Mandy:(sighs and hands ichigo the medicine) Here, take it...before you have a hissy fit.

Ichigo:THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Rukia:...Can we please start the chapter now?

Me:O_O...Ichigo is scaring me right now...But, I guess that I sould start it now. I can finally steal her line. EN-

Rukia:ENJOOOOOYYY!:D

Me:(sighs)Then again, maybe not.

* * *

><p><em>In A House Not That Far Away From Where Everyone Landed<em>

Chi Chi stood in the doorway looking a bit irritated. She decided that she had waited long enough. "GOHAN! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" "Coming, mom!" Chi Chi sighed as Gohan rushed in and ran upstairs to change clothes. She didn't like him training considering he was going into high school to get a good education, unlike his father who focused on martial arts, though it wasn't completely his fault. She also didn't like him doing that thing that changed his hair from black to blond. She remembered her husband and son calling themselves Super Saiyans and when Gohan used that burst of strength against Cell, a Super Saiyan 2, or otherwise known as an Ascended Saiyan. Goten could somehow use this ability accidentally when he was younger while sparring with her and though she was mad on the outside, on the inside she was very proud that her son had been able to pull off such a thing that took her husband and Vegeta many years to accomplish. Goten didn't use when she was around, but Gohan used it almost every time he trained saying that "Peace doesn't last forever, and I need to be ready for when the time comes." She decided to let him train as long as he kept his grades up in school.(AN:In other words, he didn't get rusty like he did in the anime and he slightly increased his power, and drasticly incresed his sensing ablities and reflexes.) Her thoughts were interupted as Gohan rushed to the table, thanked her for the food and started eating at a speed faster than that of a normal human. She sighed. 'Well, at least he has table manners.' "Mom, is it okay if I take a look around today? I'm done studying for the week(AN:It's currently Tuesday. We fell through the portal the previous night.) and I'm ready for school and yesterday I heard a crash complete with a small tremor. I want to go check it out." Chi Chi looked thoughtful for a moment. "...Okay, just stay out of trouble." Gohan rushed out the door after saying bye to Chi Chi.

Gohan was looking around for signs of anything unusual when he spotted a crater the size of a small lake while sweatdropping. "How does something that big avoid from being seen?" When Gohan had landed,(AN:He was flying, of coarse.) he noticed that the crater wasn't empty. Gohan whistles. "I wonder what happened? Well, might as well get them back to the house and see if mom can help them." At this point, a few of them decide to wake up. Namely Morce, Ichigo, Dracomon, Mandy, and Morce's Aprentice. "Ugh! My head!" "I thought she gave you the medicine?" "She/I did, but I/he was out cold!" Morce shakes his head. "Let's just go with Gohan already." Gohan's face clearly reads 'WTF? How do you know my name?' "That..." Gohan leans forward in anticipation and curiosity. "...is a secret." Gohan facefaults before replying. "...In that case...just follow me...and some of you carry the others." Everyone performs a mock solute. "Hai, Mon Capitan!" Gohan shakes his head and starts walking. "We can fly...if you want." Gohan just stares at us. "You know how to fly?" "Yep! Now, I think we should be going before something bad happens." "I'm with you Mandy." "Morce, you don't count!" "Says YOU Ichigo, the one who didn't even use your full power when rescuing your girlfriend!" Ichigo spazzes out yet again. "IKNOWBUTICOULDN'TREMEMBERANDITWAS...ANDBUT...IKNOWBUTIDIDN'T...(sighs and droops)Don't remind me...please...just don't." Everyone else sweatdrops before taking off. Ichigo sighs before muttering. "Am I the only one who-never mind."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

All of the captains were finally assembled for the meeting. "Quiet down!" All of the conversations instantly die down. "Okay, the first matter of this meeting is substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." Everyone starts whispering between each other. "What do you think Ichigo did this time?" "I heard that he is on vacation." "Well I heard-" "QUIET! We planned for Ichigo to come here and attend the soul reaper academy so he can learn about Kidos and possibly become a full time soul reaper for his home town. We had just finished a deal that we wished to speak with him about and had tried to contact him, but his father was the one who answered. He said that Ichigo was on a vacation of sorts to another dimmension or something like that. I couldn't get anything else out of him, seeing as he started saying something about a wedding, a baby making chart, and something about his future daughter in law, or something like that." The last statement got a sweatdrop out of everyone. Crickets could be heard in the background until Kenpachi broke the silence by asking a question. "Hey, how come I wasn't invited on this little 'vacation'? Ichigo owes me a sparring match." "Well...as soon as we find where he went, you can go after him. Just make sure he comes back here." Toshiro-'IT'S CAPITAIN HITSUG-' 'HEY! I can call you what I want! NOW BE QUIET AND LET ME WRITE...er...type.' Everyone stares at Toshiro as his facial expression constantly changes. "I'll go with him just to make sure." "Alright then, if that is taken care of, on to the next matter."

* * *

><p><em>Back with the other group that is flying towards Gohan's house...<em>

"ACHOOOO!" Everyone jumps at the sudden noise, causing the majority to crash into one another, causing said people to take a direct route to the ground floor. "OOF!" Morce, Dracomon, and Gohan sweatdrop as everyone else lands in a pile in front of the door to the earlier mentioned house. "GOHAN! What was that noise?" Gohan explains after walking in . "N-Nothing mom! I found some people who said they know me and came home with me." Chi chi gasped when she saw everyone, including those who are still KO'd. "I'll go get something for them...and I expect an explanation when they wake up!" Gohan had one thought. 'This is going to be a looooong week.'

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

"Ugh! What hit me?" "That would be the ground, Renji." Chi chi decides it's time for answers. "I'm waiting." "Well, we...Morce, you tell her." "But Maaaandyyyy!" "Oh, quit whining and do it!" "(sigh)Yes ma'am. Okay, first off, we can't reveal where we are from...yet. It'll save time to explain it to EVERYONE at the same time, but I can tell you that we are here for vacation." Chi chi nods, but she doesn't seem satisfied. "But, how can you fly? I can understand fouryou because you are giving off an energy signature. The others confuse me." "Well, Gohan, we can fly because:**1:** I have a special soul. The twin dragon spirits reside within my soul, giving me their powers of light and darkness. This power can take many physical/spiritual forms. One of them is energy that comes with a physical being of a Draconian, a rare breed of warriors. They are Similar to Saiyans in some aspects, but are still much different. **2:**This power was passed on to my apprentices and digimon partner/team mate. **3: **We went to the future where the Trunks you met comes from and trained in the hyperballic time chamber for a year. We were able to convert the other powers that certain members of our group have into energy." Gohan and Chi chi are a little confused, greatly shocked, and somewhat amazed. "Our plan is to enroll in Gohan's high school as an aliby. I will be able to get everyone in, so you don't have to worry about that. Ichgio, his girlfriend, Peyton, and Mandy(points to them as their names are said)will be taking cooking lessons while here. You have permission to use the frying pan or whatever you think is needed to deal with Peyton and Ichigo if they misbehave." "Why not Mandy?" "I know she won't because she will be helping you keep them in line" Mandy and Chi chi grin evilly while Ichigo and Peyton turn pale and back away. "Sooo...what are we gonna do for the week?" "Relax and enjoy the scenery, lakes, ect. Renji. I'll handle the papperwork for getting us into school. Let the crazy vacation...(dramatic tension builds)BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>Me:T_TSchool has started. Yaaaayyyy.<p>

Ichigo:-_-' It can't be that bad.

Me:...You aren't me Ichigo. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Please review. I will accept you telling me your opinion of the chapter including positive AND negative. However, comments such as "You need to get a life! Stop writing this crap and blah blah blah." You get the point. Things like that will be used to heat my stove whilst I bake a cake for a review.

Ichigo:(drools at the thought of-)CAAAAKKKE!(attempts to steal the piece of cake I'm eating)

Me:(wacks him on the head and finishes off the cake)Control yourself!

Mandy:(shakes head)Ichigo, you're just sad.

Ichigo:(temple throb)I'll-

Dracomon Mandy, and Myself:-Get you for that? Yeah, RIGHT!

Me:You don't even have your combat pass on you!

Ichigo:I don't?...D*mmit!


End file.
